Another Reason To Hate PE
by venomoxide
Summary: Ritsuka is a little late after P.E. one day... what happens in the change room, stays in the change room. WARNINGS: Loli-shota, Yaoi, and Lime. ONE SHOT


**Okay, so to clear things up, Ritsuka is 12 and Soubi is... however old he is. XD**

**WARNINGS:  
-One Shot  
-Huge age difference between the two  
-Lime  
-YAOI!! This means boyxboy love. DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE! ROAR.**

I ran down the court, secretly wishing no one would pass the dull orange ball my way. Basketball wasn't exactly one of my favorite sports… at all. I still tried my hardest, despite the thoughts of a certain blond haired man that were just _trying_ to make me trip over my own feet. A very uncalled for image popped into my mind, making my face flush red in a different way than the physical game could.

A few days ago Soubi had decided to make one of his night-time visits, suddenly appearing at my window and declaring his love for me… yet again. But this time instead of leaving after making sure I was fully annoyed, he had leaned in close to me and pressed our lips together. I could almost feel the electricity that had ran through me as I clumsily passed the ball to another player, still lost in the memory.

_"Leave, Soubi… and that's an order." I added as an after thought, already knowing it probably wouldn't do too much good. Even though he liked to claim he would listen to everything I told him to do, he hardly ever did. Waiting to hear the sound of my window being opened and closed, I gasped when he grabbed my shoulder and lightly spun me around, connecting our lips in a swift movement._

_I felt a surprising jolt of electricity spark, running itself through my body. I didn't pull away this time like I usually would but decided to let myself enjoy this new experience. A few seconds later I found myself responding to the kiss; my hands each held a fistful of his jacket. Suddenly, the need for air became prominent and he pulled away, smiling slightly at my dazed expression._

_"Good night Rit-Chan," he whispered softly, planting a quick kiss on my forehead before disappearing out my window, leaving me with a few fingers curiously touching my lips._

"Alright boys, good work!" The coach shouted, blowing his whistle after, signaling for us to go get changed. We all started walking towards the boy's change room, eager for the day to be over. "Ritsuka-kun, could I talk to you for a second?" the coach called, waving me away from the group of boys I was talking to. I nodded, quickly jogging over to him.

"I've noticed that basketball isn't one of your strengths," he started, being quite up front. "And you've been putting a lot of effort into trying and I just wanted to say thank you for that. Although, today you seemed like your mind was somewhere else…but no matter!" He smiled cheerfully, ruffling my hair. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to practice some lay ups, seeing that it's the end of the day and I have some free time?" I sorrowfully agreed, dismayed at the thought of having to continue playing.

About a half an hour later, we were done. "Good job today, Ritsuka-kun!" I waved goodbye to my sensei, a small sense of pride glowing inside of me. I had managed to almost perfect my right handed lay up! Feeling happy, I started to hum to myself as I entered the now empty change room.

I took an extra long shower, letting the steaming water relax my tense muscles. Stepping out of the shower area, I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my torso and walked over to my stuff. Suddenly I realized something very important… Soubi! 'I never told him I was going to be late!' I thought in a panic, leaning my head against the wall in anger, 'How could I be so stupid?!'

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me backwards into their chest. "What could my little Ritsuka-chan be so angry about?" The person asked with a slightly teasing tone to their voice. I looked up at a smiling Soubi, all my worries melting away with his warm touch. But I suddenly remembered what I was wearing and pushed away his arms, scrambling away from the older man.

He laughed, watching me with an amused look. "You don't have to be embarrassed." Despite what he said I blushed which only made him smile more.

[Soubi's Perspective]

I studied the flushed face of the boy in front of me with a contented smile. Every time I got to see Ritsuka blush was special to me and I tried to engrave it in my memory. My eyes trailed further down from his adorable face, travelling slowly across his slender figure, still slightly wet and gleaming from the shower he had just taken. I licked my lips, thankful that he was focusing on a loose thread from the towel instead of me.

[Ritsuka's Perspective]

Before I knew what was happening I felt myself being picked up bridal style. "Wha-?!" I cried, getting silenced by a crushing kiss. He set me down on one of the benches, resting on his knees so he was level with me. I could feel his warm hands run down my sides, making the skin tingle beneath his touch. He pulled away from the kiss to concentrate on what he was doing.

I gasped as his fingers brushed over my stomach, my sensitive skin responding crazily. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smirk every time I made a noise. He leaned in, pressing his soft lips to my neck. I mewled, leaning my head back against the wall with my eyes closed. Slowly and teasingly he trailed his tongue along my collarbone, leaving a trail of saliva gleaming on my skin.

My eyes opened frantically when I felt his hand run up my thigh. "Soubi?!" I half gasped, half asked. He simply pressed a finger to my lips with a look that said, 'Trust me.' I decided I was going to, at least for a little while.

His tongue was now making its way down my stomach which produced a low purring from my throat. My heart was threatening to pound its way out of my chest anytime soon; I was almost certain Soubi could hear it. Suddenly I felt his hand press against my crotch through the towel, turning the purr into a low moan.

This seemed to encourage him so he gently bit the skin near my hip bone, causing me to arch my back off the wall and hiss. I felt his hot tongue nursing the welt before he moved back up to my lips, invading my mouth roughly. One of his hands lightly grazed my member, setting off an alert in my head.

"Wait," I frantically grabbed at his hands, "My ears…?" I mumbled, realizing that it almost hurt when I made Soubi pull away. "I won't take your ears," he assured me, pulling his hands lightly from my grip before returning one hand to my now hard member. His other hand played with my nipple as he gently squeezed the soft bud.

I writhed under his touch, the two places he touched feeling like they were on fire. "Does that feel good, Ritsuka?" he asked huskily against my ear as he started to give me a slow hand job. In response, I mewled, softly bucking my hips in his direction.

He picked up the pace, his tongue flicking out to replace the hand that was at my nipple. I groaned deeply, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in my tiny fists. Everything was so new to me and I was loving every second of it. Somehow it all just felt right with Soubi, like we were meant to be together for this purpose: to love each other.

A strange, hot heat was gathering at the base of my spine, making every part of my body that much more sensitive. "S-Soubi, I-I think something… I d-don't know what to…" I stammered with my voice full of lust. "Just let the feeling go, do what feels right," he instructed, keeping on with his tortuously wonderful actions.

I listened to him, letting the heat build with each pump of Soubi's hand until I couldn't stand it any longer. "Soubi!" I screamed in pleasure, my whole body shaking in pure ecstasy. He continued to stroke me for a few minutes, waiting for me to stop shaking.

Lazily I looked down at him, surprised to see Soubi's hand covered in white stuff. "What… did I do?" I asked, my stomach dropping in fear. He chuckled, looking at the substance on his fingers and arm. I watched curiously as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked one of his fingers clean, watching me the whole time.

"You came, Ritsuka. It's completely normal," he whispered, covering me up with the towel again. I nodded, not really understanding what he meant. I leaned forward to kiss him, wanting to repay him somehow for the amazing experience. A few kisses later I was getting dressed again, replaying the whole thing in my head.

"So you're ok with this?" Soubi asked, holding my hand as we walked out the locker room door. I nodded, nuzzling into his side, liking the feeling of his arm around me. "I love you," I murmured into his jacket, inhaling the faint scent of paint and coffee. "I love you too, Ritsuka." He replied, his voice happy as he rubbed my head tenderly. And with that, we walked out of the school together.


End file.
